Why Do You Tease Me Onna?
by Mikigotagun
Summary: A one shot involving Kanda and an OC i created for this. Alana was new to the order and was very intrigued with Kanda. On a mission together in an inn room she finds out how intrigued he is with her. LOTS OF SMUT!


AN: I been watching D. Gray Man and I've come to love Kanda's character a lot. This is my first attempt at writing a story with him in it. It also contains an OC I made for this story (and yes it's a girl and not Allen or Lavi sorry I just think he belongs with a girl)….. So let's see how I do and yes it's a lemon and full of SMUT so if you don't LIKE SEX IT'S NOT FOR YOU! I think Kanda would be a dominating lover. (Onna means woman just thought I'd clear that up LOL! I know most of you probably already know that.) if you would like me to continue this as a long story please review because i have some ideas in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Kanda ( but there are things I'd like to do to him LOL!)

Why do you tease me onna?

Alana Aura was new to the Black Order she had only been there a few months but her exorcist skills were extraordinary. She had thought all the exorcists were nice but there was one that intrigued her to her very core and that was Yu Kanda. He was quiet and kept to himself and he didn't like to be bothered with people or their problems. Every time she got around him her heart would pound in her chest she had been watching him for a while now she was trying to figure a way to approach him. What she didn't know was he had been watching her too. Ever since she had joined the order from the first time he saw her she stirred something deep inside of him. Her long black hair with red highlights in it made him want to run his fingers through the thick mass that she wore in a single ponytail. Her eyes were the color of amethyst but the lightest kind and he always tried not to stare into them because he would get lost in them. Her body he had only dreamed of pressing his against and running his hands over every curve of it and her long legs, god he loved the way they came up and made an ass of themselves. She was gorgeous and he didn't know how to handle these feelings so it usually came out in derogatory remarks or just short to the point answers.

Being sent on a mission with him was not something she had thought about and she was quite scared because she knew he was the best. No chance for screw up here because one of them could die. Her skills were good but she was new to all this Akuma fighting. She was taught to fight by her father who learned from his father who was a skilled samurai and she hadn't found out she was an accommodator of innocence till Allen and Lavi had found her in a small village. After bringing her back to the Black Order she had become an exorcist and now she was going on her first mission with Kanda a man who made her very soul ache when she was around him.

Not much was said on their journey to the village they were supposed to check out. There had been a lot of Akuma gathering here but they saw no sign as they entered the village. Kanda scanned the village then looked to Alana, his blue eyes piecing her very soul "We need to find a place to stay." His words never had any emotion in them they were usually straight to the point. Swallowing the lump in her throat due to his stare Alana nodded in agreement as they walked to a little inn. The man behind the desk told them he had only one room with two beds. Kanda groaned at the man's words not knowing if he could actually share a room with this woman. But as she looked out the window of the inn he stared at her and his soul stirred inside him so shoving that feeling down quickly he turned back to the man "Oi, if that's all you have I guess we'll have to take it." He said in a short but cold answer.

As they settled in the little room both didn't say much as Kanda realized he needed a shower from their long journey. So he took his jacket off and neatly folded it and sat it on the bed then unstrapping Mugen from his side he stood the katana in the corner. Sitting in the chair he took his boots off and sat them next to it. Next he reached up and grabbed the rubberband holding his hair in a ponytail and pulled it out letting his long blue/black hair fall over his shoulders. Alana looked up and her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the beautiful specimen of a man that stood just feet away from her.

"Kanda" She said softly as he turned to face her "What!" he answered in a sort of annoyed voice as she began taking her jacket off and his eyes widened as he turned his head quickly not watch her. But he found his eyes wondering back to watch her as she folded it and laid it on the bed. "I'm going to go out and look around."

"NO!" came sternly from his mouth as she turned startled to hear his response. He shook his head not wanting it to come out sounding like that but it did. Why couldn't she just wait for him to get done then they both could go out and scout around. She straightened her back and stood up straight as her temper fumed "Excuse me? I think I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." She walked over closer to him evenly narrowing the space between them as she stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes which right now had a look of surprise in them that she had gotten that close to him. "I'm not going to sit around while you take a shower when I can go out and find information." Stepping closer to him his body tensed as she leaned in close to his lips "Besides you're the one whos dilly dallying around now by taking a shower." His eyes narrowed at her being inches from his lips and that was enough to drive him crazy at this point. '_Why is she so pigheaded? Why is she in my face like this?' _his eyes wondered down her face_ 'Those lips….Those lips… all I want to do is capture them with my own.'_ He thought to himself standing there trying not to act upon the thoughts going through his mind at the time. Which was to just grab her and slam those beautiful full lips of hers into his, Alana stood there staring at him waiting for an answer but the only answer she got was a low growl that came from deep within his throat "Hmm" as his head turned to the side "Che" so biting her lower lip she reached a shaking hand up and touched his chest. His teeth clinched together as he stood there and turned his head back to face her staring at her face then she saw him glance over her face with his eyes. Watching his eyes move over her face she then realized he was scanning her body also and as he looked up again his eyes were filled with passion. A low growl left his throat again, he couldn't take it anymore and before she knew it he had her pinned to the wall. Her arms raised and pinned by her head at the wrists beneath his hands as he began to kiss her neck gently. "K-K-Kanda!" Turning her head to the side did she really want him to stop or was it just fright that seared through her body at that particular moment? As his kisses trailed gently across her neck she began to relax in his grasp. And he knew he had acted hastily but she was now responding, if she hadn't he would have let her go and forgot about the whole thing. His head came up, his hot breath crossing her face, his breathing was rapid as leaned closer to her neck and inhaled the sweet floral smell that resonated from her, then whispering in her ear "Why do you tease me onna?" his breathing turned jagged as she felt his chest rise and fall on hers. Just the pure touch of his chest on hers made her release a feeling of erotic pleasure as she stared out the corner of her eye into those eyes of his that stared down to her very soul. Turning her face to his their lips gently touched "I-I-I wasn't teasing you." As she shakily talked he felt her lips move on his, not being able to control the urge to kiss those full lips his smashed into hers. Her eyes widened at first then slowly closed at the sheer pleasure she felt with his lips on hers, parting her lips she gave him full access to her mouth which he took great pleasure in exploring with his tongue.

While their tongues were doing a dance around each other's he released her hands and reached up with his left hand and pulled the band holding her hair in a ponytail out. As her hair fell across her shoulders he ran his hand through it to the back of her neck and slightly squeezed pulling her head back some as he ravished her lips again. She was completely taken by him at this point she wanted him to do things to her that she wouldn't have let any other man do. Then he began running his hands down each side of her body to her hips. Feeling all of her self-control leave her body at his touch she felt herself become over taken by this urge of wanting him more. Kanda slightly grinned at her compliance as he ran his hand under her shirt up her mid-section to her breast. Letting out a slight moan at his hand touching her breast she reached out with both hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled, buttons went flying in all directions as she slide it off his shoulders and his bare chest came into focus as she ran her hands down it slowly biting her lower lip. He was perfect, his skin was soft but rough in places as she trailed her hands down his chest as he moaned to his mid-section right above where his pants were buttoned. Moving his head to her neck again he kissed it passionately as she leaned her head back and took in deep breathes from the erotic pleasure she was feeling. Leaning back he ran his hands to the edges of her shirt and lifted it, her arms went up as he pulled it over her head and dropped it to the ground. Taking in the loveliness of her breasts he leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth, licking it slightly as his teeth grazed it. She had lost all control now as she pushed his shirt down his arms and it fell to the ground bringing her hands back up and running them over his shoulders, her nails now began to dig into his back. Lifting his head he looked at her with such passion in his eyes "You are so beautiful." He whispered before capturing her lower lip and sucking it gently. Her hands ran up his back into his blue/black hair as he reached down and took her leg and raised it to his hip where it rested as his hand ran up her thigh to cup her ass. Still pinned between him and the wall she reached her hands down and unbuttoned his pants. His head came up and their eyes locked in passion with a question of are you sure in them. She slightly smiled as she pushed his pants to the ground. He reached down and put his hand under the short mini skirt she was wearing at the time and yanked her underwear off in one tug. A surprised look crossed her face "Kanda that was the only pair of underwear I brought" Smashing his lips to hers he grinned "I'll get you another pair" He said huskily because he wasn't much for patience when it came to something he wanted and he wanted her. He wanted to feel every inch of her, to feel her underneath him. Taking her was going to be a great pleasure but he knew it was probably her first time as it was his so he would have to be careful not to hurt her.

Just then she pushed him backwards and he fell on the bed breaking it. Looking up surprised he saw her in mid-air and his eyes widened as she jumped on him. She was enthusiastic he had to give her that as she straddled his lap, running her hands up his chest, her hips began to move dragging her nakedness under her skirt along his shaft, then leaning down she gently sucked his lower lip which sent a ripple of heat through his body as a moan escaped his mouth. Grabbing her around the waist he flipped her over and kicked his pants the rest of the way off while he buried his face in her neck she ran her hands up his back into his hair. It was time…time for him to find out if she was truly ready for him as he slide his hand between her legs to the folds of her opening. When he touched her there her back arched and she let out a groan of pleasure as he smirked "Mmm" feeling her wetness for him. Gently pushing his fingers into her he moved them in and out as his name escaped her lips softly "K-Kaaaanda" as he looked down at her through lidded eyes. She never in her wildest dreams thought a mission with him would be this exotic. As she said his name he thought it sounded so damn sexy the way it left her lips "Say my name again" he said as he leaned down next to her ear positioning himself between her legs. Feeling the head of his manhood next to her opening she groaned out his name again "Kaaaanda". He loved the way she said his name and with that he pushed into her, slowly though not to hurt her. Then his pushing increased as she screamed digging her nails into his back as he laid over her and pushed harder. She thought she was going to rip in half till something gave way and it eased and he slid in and out easier. She was so wet he thought he was going to lose it quickly but getting control of his own body he proceeded to enjoy her moistness. Kissing her lips hungrily like he couldn't get enough he began sliding in and out faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist. That sent him to another level of passion as he drove harder into her and she panted with him holding on for dear life to his shoulders. Then he stopped, pulled out got on his knees and took her hand and stood up turning to the other bed he sat on it than laid down pulling her to his lap positioning her on top of him. He wanted to see her as they did it so positioning her over his shaft he pushed her onto it as a soft groan escaped her lips from the different feeling of the different position. He moved under her to the point she was bouncing on top of him so hard they were both in a state of exoticness but at that moment that bed snapped and fell to the floor.

Giving her a raised eyebrow he flipped her over and put her on all fours as he continued his taking of her innocence from the back "K-K-Kaaanda" She said leaning her top half closer to the floor while reaching out grasping anything she could hold onto. As she stretched it made her clinch down on his manhood which only made him drive harder into her he had lost every bit of self-control he had and it was at that point she could feel herself about to explode with a release of passion.

Feeling her walls start to tighten he leaned over her back his long hair that was draped across her back fell over her shoulders as he placed his face on the side of her head and braced himself on his hands "No! Not yet, wait for me." He instructed as he pushed into her harder "K-K-KAAAAANDA" She screamed as he slide in and out faster and harder a few more times and then he began moaning in her ear himself as he drove deeper and deeper into her then he released his seed as she almost collapsed under him but he grabbed her around the waist from the back holding her to his body. He moved gently in and out of her as his wetness spilled with hers down her legs. Both breathing erotically and exhausted they stayed in that position for a moment till he released his arm from around her waist, reaching up and moving her hair he began kissing her back. "I'm… sorry… if…. I got….carried away." He said in between breaths with her knees about to buckle under her from the ride he just gave her she smiled slightly smiled "No….it…was exhilarating." Pulling out he lay across the broken bed as she collapsed next to him both covered in sweat and breathing rapidly. He reached over and caressed her cheek "I have been in love with you for month's onna." She looked at him surprised because she never thought she had ever caught his attention. Sliding closer to him she laid her head on his chest and placed her hand in the center and caressed his chest as he wrapped his arm around her "I have loved you too Kanda from a far." Laying there for a while Kanda finally looked down at her "I think I need that shower now." She smiled up at him "Shower? I could use one also" Raising a brow at her he grinned widely "Sooo you'll be joining me?" She nodded yes as he stood up and helped her up they both got to the shower where he proceeded take her there. Then they came back to the room and proceeded to break the table and put a few holes in the wall while they got slightly out of control in their animalistic love making. Taking the blankets from the bed they made one on the floor and got some well-deserved rest afterwards. Kanda awoke the next morning and turned to see the sleeping beauty that he had ravished nearly all day yesterday and last night. Knowing full well this was going to change their relationship immensely he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. On her back, hair spread across the pillow in a sexy mess, blanket barely covering her breasts. _'Beautiful'_ he thought as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. A soft smile crossed her lips as she opened her eyes to look at the man who, had just hours ago made her feel nothing like she had ever felt before.

Leaving that day Kanda stopped at the front desk handed the owner more money "We sort of broke a few things in the room." The owner stared at him confused then he saw how they were looking at each other and he smiled "You had fun right?" Kanda's eyes narrowed and his hand went to Mugen as he stared at the owner "We'll just keep it as we broke some things alright." He then turned and took Alana's hand "Come I owe you a pair of underwear." She giggled as he gently pulled her out the door smiling slightly behind his scowl.


End file.
